Fight For Control
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: Whe one person has two identities, they each grow a voice of there own. Danny Fenton now has to fight for control over his body, he needs to fight against Phantom. With the Help of Vlad will he be able to win?
1. Paranoid

**A/N: So this is my first challenge. VampireFrootloopsRule issued this challenge. The song is Paper cut by Linkin Park, cause there amazing! So I hope you enjoy! Review as always please and thank you! Ok so just a quick heads up, **Phantom's_** voice is italicized, the lyrics to the song are bold print and Danny's thoughts are regular. **_

Shivering I woke with a start to see a blue wisp leave my mouth. Growling, I flipped the blankets off of me and went to the window, changing into to phantom.

"Don't ghosts know it's a school night? I need to sleep in." I grumbled while flying. It looked to about nine at night. A few rays of sun could be seen because it was early summer.

Finally finding the ghost I was looking for, Johnny Thirteen, I powered up an ecto ray and flung it at him.

Shocked he only had enough time to duck but the beam hit his Motorcycle, causing the radio to turn on.

**Why does it feel like night today?**

**Something in here ain't right today.**

Johnny jumped on his motorcycle, and flew away. For some reason this pissed me off, I flew after him yelling. I knew it shouldn't make me as angry as it did but I just couldn't help but be mad.

**Why am I so uptight today?**

**Paranoia's all I got left.**

Throwing more beams at him, I saw him turn around and give a scream of shock to see how close I was to his bike. Lack of sleep and multiple ghost attacks had put me in a really bad mood, I guessed because I tackled him off of his bike and down to the ground while throwing punches at him left and right.

**I don't know what stressed me out first,**

**Or how the pressure was fed,**

"Man, what are you doing, stop, dude I give up" Johnny screamed. Snapping me out of my daze I looked down at him. He had ectoplasm dripping from his nose and a black eye. Instead of feeling guilty I felt a weird sense of pleasure seeing him as hurt as he was.

_Why stop? _Phantom whispered to me.

**But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head,**

**Like a face that I hold inside, like a face that awakes when I close my eyes,**

Phantom had always been there, I could feel him, waiting and listening. It was unnerving to say the least. Mocking me and whispering to me, for the most part I ignored him.

**A face that watches every time I lie,**

**A face that laughs every time I fall**

**It watches everything**

Getting up I unclipped the thermos and sucked Johnny in.

_What good will that do? He'll just come back, and then you'll have to deal with him all over again. _

I usually listened to Phantoms warning, he was sort of like my sixth sense, when to fight, when to stay, but lately he had been becoming more aggressive, it scared me.

_I bet it does._

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,**

**That the face inside is hearing me right beneath my skin.**

His voice was just a whisper, but it held all the sharpness of a knife. I spun around quickly, sure that he was whispering in my ear. The street was empty, except for the motorcycle playing music.

**It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back,**

**It's like a whirlwind inside of head**

**It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within,**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin,**

I knew he was there, I could hear him, taunting me, telling me I never did anything right. I wonder if Masters ever had trouble with Plasmius, I was certain he did. It couldn't only be me.

**I know I've got a face in me,**

**Points out the mistakes to me,**

**You've got a face on the inside too,**

**And you're paranoia's probably worse,**

_Danny, Danny, Danny, we should have done it when we had the chance, now what is it going to prove to the other ghosts if we can't even kill one? What kind of message are we trying to send?_

It's not 'we' it's me. I am you and you are me. Now get out of my head! You don't control me!

**The face inside is right beneath your skin,**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin,**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin,**

_It's useless._

As the sun set it evaporated all light, and leaving me in darkness, Phantom's strength grew. I felt hurt that the sun would leave me alone with him.

_We are in one body but you know we are not the same person. And I will always be here; you can't get rid of me._

**The sun goes down,**

**I feel the light betray me.**

**A/N: ok so I did leave out some versus but they were repeat versus and I didn't want to keep doing the whole thing over again ok. So tell me how I did. Reviews would be nice! Thanks!**


	2. Taking Control

**A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter. Same as before, **_Italicized is Phantom talking,___**Bold is lyrics to the song, and** regular print is Fenton talking. **This song is Faint by Linkin Park. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last one. I own nothing! Not Danny Phantom or Linkin Park. **

"_Danny?" I whisper to him. He can hear me, he just ignores me. "Talk to me Danny, I'm Lonesome. I have no one to talk to." _

"Shut up. You're not there. I am not crazy." _He practically shouts to me. Well if he was talking out loud, he's just thinking to me. _

"_Fine, be that way. I'll just have to amuse myself then," I chuckle to myself as I start the song ought to get under his nerves._

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, **_

_**A little bit of disregard,**_

_**Handful of complaints,**_

_**But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars**_

"_I am your anger, rage, violence, grief, blood-lust, greed, vanity, sadness, horror and your fear. I am everything you wish you weren't. Don't lie to yourself." This was fun already._

"La la la la la la la la. You're not there. You're not real. I don't believe this_._" He chanted to himself.

"_No, no, no Danny. The song goes like this." I continue to sing_

_**I am what I want you to want, **_

_**What I want you to feel,**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't convince you to just believe this is real.**_

"You are not me! Now stop singing." _He was trying his best to block me out, but I wasn't going to let him. I watched as he got out of bed and started to get ready for school._

_**So, I let go watching you,**_

_**Turn your back like you always do,**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not,**_

_**But I'll be here cause you're all that got.**_

_He was still ignoring me. Before when he ignored me, I didn't care too much, but now I was annoyed. How dare he try and shut me out. Who did he think he was?_

_Oh yea, me. Ha-ha._

"_Danny, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily. Ignoring me isn't going to fix me, no matter how long you do." Did he really believe I would just go away, like that? _

_I turned my mental whisper into a mental shout. See if this gets his attention._

_**I Can't Feel The Way I Did Before,**_

_**Don't Turn Your Back On Me,**_

_**I Won't Be Ignored!**_

_**Time Won't Heal This Damage Anymore,**_

_**Don't Turn Your Back On Me,**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED!**_

_I laughed to myself as I saw us jump in the mirror. He was scared. It was a nice feeling. Ooohhh, now he was angry._

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone and shut up!" _he was angry, I could feel his anger._

"_You know Danny; you might not want to scream. You could wake up our parents." I mocked him. "And I believe this is our head"_

_His eyes widened slightly when he realized he had yelled out loud instead of in his head. He snapped his jaw shut and talked to me through his thoughts again._

"My parents, my head, my body and my thoughts. You're not even real. If you were, then others would be able to see you, hear you, but they can't only I can. Which means you don't exist?"

"_Ouch Danny, that hurt. But I think you've been listening to Jazz's psychobabble a little too much. They can't hear me or see me or feel me, but you can. I am real, at least to you."_

_**I am a little bit insecure, **_

_**A little unconfident,**_

_**But you don't understand I do what I can,**_

_**But sometimes I don't make sense.**_

"No"_ it was a tiny whisper, but it was full of defiance. He still couldn't believe I was here._

_**I am what you never wanted to say,**_

_**But I've never had a doubt,**_

_**It's like no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't convince you, **_

_**For once just hear me out,**_

"No I can't let it get to me, its not there. I am just hallucinating. One too many knocks to the head, that's all. I need to take a break and relax, I'm just stressed."_Noooo! I was so close to breaking his control. And now he was talking himself out of it._

_Mustering up all the strength I had in my state of consciousness I let the anger and frustration vent out. Taking control if only for a brief moment I finished the song with a ghastly cry!_

_**Now!**_

_**Hear me out now!**_

_**You're gonna listen to me like it or not,**_

_**Right Now!**_

_My strength left and I felt him gain back control. He looked around in shock and terror. I couldn't make out his thoughts because I was too weak to listen to them._

_He would hear me._

_He would feel me._

_But most of all, he would fear me._

**A/N: Ok so how did I do frooty? I really liked this chapter. I like the cynical characters in stories. I don't know what it is about them I just like it. I think this song is perfect for Phantom. Ok so help me out here, who should be in the next chapter?**

**Fenton & Phantom**

**Masters & Plasmius**

**All of the above?**

**Let me know! **

**3 Valleygirl**


	3. OutBurst

**A/N: HERE IT IS! Sorry, it's not Vlad/Plasmius and Danny/Phantom. I needed something to lead up to that. The song is One Step Closer by Linkin Park, of course! So thank you Frooty and kitsunelover300 for the help! I hope you like it!**

I was flying after Dash; he was running away from me. He had just beaten me up again and I couldn't take it anymore so I transformed and flew after him. He screamed and started to run. The sound of his terror brought a delicious feeling to me, revenge.

I was going to make him pay for all the times he stuffed me in my locker, for beating me up, and getting me in trouble. I was done with him.

Finally catching up to him, I backed him into a corner, rising up my hand I let the rage and blood-lust build up in me, forming a dark red ecto ball in my hands. With one more look into his horrified face I shot it right at him and—

BAM!

Waking with a start I looked at the newest hole in my wall. Little green wisps were still floating from it.

"Dammit, not again!" I whispered angrily to myself. This had been the third hole this week.

_Wasn't that a wonderful dream?_ Phantom said. He had become a lot stronger since he took control over my body. It was scaring me, a lot more than I wanted to admit to myself.

No, it was a horrible nightmare. I replied back at him with vindictiveness.

_Don't lie, Danny. Superheroes aren't supposed to lie. I know you liked the look on his face when we cornered him. You enjoyed that._

No I didn't, that was just you, screwing with my head. Now go away!

I said the last part just because I had been saying it for the last month, it was just out of habit now, and I knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Turning around I looked outside. It wasn't even day time yet. I decided I would never be able to get back to sleep, so transforming, I grabbed my I-pod and went out for midnight fly.

Putting it on shuffle, I closed my eyes and flipped onto my back. Just letting the music take me.

**I cannot take this anymore,**

**Saying everything I said before,**

While I listened to the music, I could hear Phantom's thoughts in the back of my mind. He wasn't talking straight to me, but I could still hear him. It was confusing. It was easier to just ignore him and not think about it.

**All these thoughts they make no sense, **

**I found bliss in ignorance,**

**The less I hear,**

**The less you say,**

_Danny, why don't we go find Dash?_

No. Stop talking or thinking. I don't want anything to do with you.

But even as I said that I could feel the sweet feeling of revenge that the dream had given me. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt good.

_Of course it does, but it would feel even better if it was real._

I bet it would, wait, what am I saying. Kill Dash? I mean I don't like the dude too much, but to kill him? No way. Get a hold of yourself Danny!

**Everything you say to me,**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge,**

**And I'm about to break**,

I needed to get a grip on my sanity. Turning my music up louder, I blocked out his words. It was getting harder to that. He was getting stronger. I needed to tell someone.

**I need a little room to breathe,**

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**

**And I'm about to break,**

There had to be a solution to this, some way out, something!

_There is none, you're stuck with me!_ His mental voice yelled over the music.

I wish he could just leave. I turned my attention back to the music playing.

**I find the answers aren't so clear,**

**I wish I could find a way to disappear,**

But I knew better than to just have hopeful wishing, He wouldn't go away!

_You can't get rid of me. You can't get rid of me. You can't get rid of me. You can't get rid of me._

**Nothing seems to go away,**

**Over and over again,**

Go awa- _You can't get rid of me. You can't get rid of me. You can't get rid of me._

Stop tha- _You can't get rid of me._ _You can't get rid of me._

Losing my self-control I shouted into the night.

**Shut Up When I'm Taking To You!**

**Shut Up,**

**Shut Up,**

**Shut Up,**

**Shut Up When I'm Talking To You!**

Screaming out loud, I blacked out for seconds. When I came to, I realized that I had let my ghostly wail out and had demolished an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I looked down at the destruction with a sick feeling that wasn't my own.

_Lovely isn't it? _Phantom whispered.

My mind was made up, it was time to get help.

More Importantly, it was time to go pay a visit to dear old Uncle FruitLoop.

Fun.

**A/N: ok so not one of best I know, I'm sorry. And next chapter the Cheese head himself will make an appearance! Yay.**

**I love Vlad!**

**As always tell me what you think! **

**3 Valleygirl**


	4. Demons

**A/N: I'm Baaaccckkkk! Here is another chapter of Taking Control. Linkin Park song is Easier to run with. This is Vlad/Plasmuis this round around. No not slash.**

**Disclaimer: nope and nope and nope.**

I woke up with a gasp. Another nightmare. Another memory that I had tried to repress. I almost always succeeded, except for night. In my dreams they came back to haunt me. He came back to haunt me.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I smoothly got out of my bed and walked to my luxurious bathroom, taking out my pills I popped one in my mouth and continued with my morning routine. Going on auto-pilot, letting my thoughts become quit.

From downstairs I could hear the maids playing music, thanks to my ghostly hearing.

**It's easier to run,**

**Replacing this pain with something numb.**

As hard as I tried, I couldn't shake the dream away as easily as I could the others. Mostly my dreams were just repressed memories, but this time He was there. He was talking to me. He had been quiet for a long time, I made sure of it.

**It's easier to go**

**Then face the pain here all alone,**

This time, I had been back to lab, He was there with me. We watched as I had my accident, as half of my humanity was taken away from me. Then my dream skipped forward, still He was with me, back to when I was just discovering my powers, and learning how to use them, declaring that I would take this secret to my grave.

**Something has been taken, from deep inside of me,**

**A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see.**

Again, my dream sped up, to right around, when He had started to make Him known in my body. I remember it, unfortunately. I will never be able to forget the arguments, the fear and the scars on my mind that He had left me with.

**Wounds so deep they never show,**

**They never go away,**

Finally he turned to me.

"Hello, Mr. Masters. Don't tell me you have forgotten our time together so quickly now?"

He asked his voice smug and cocky.

"Like I could, every night I have to see the things, you've done, every night I relive these memories." I said appalled.

**Like moving pictures in my head,**

**For years and years they've played.**

Coming out of the thoughts of my dream, I felt guilt, for all the things I had done, all the horrible things He had done. The murder, the theft, the destruction. Letting out a sigh, I tried to focus on the present, instead of the horrible past.

**If I could change I would,**

**Take back the pain I would,**

**Retrace every wrong move,**

**That I made I would,**

I know, that I would never had done, what I had if it had not been for Him, if I was able to go and apologize to all the people I hurt and take responsibility for what had been done to them, then I would, without hesitation. But I couldn't simply because it was not my fault, but it was my shame, and guilt.

**If I could stand up and take the blame, I would**

**If I could take all the shame to the grave I would,**

It wasn't very often that I would relive the past, that I would think about the things I wish had never happened. I hated to do it, but I couldn't stop it when they began to flood back. I had tried to just let it be, and be done with the miserable things, just to move onward to the future. But it never worked, because to be able to have a future, one must have a past.

**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past,**

**Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have,**

**Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back,**

**But I'm moving forward, so there has to be a past,**

Returning to my dream, I remember how it ended, with finding the cure, the cure to shut Plasmuis up, inside me. I had started taking pills, and they quieted him, at least during the day, the nights, were his. And he took full advantage of them, most nights, reliving the days when he was free.

Just then the doorbell rang. By now, my ponderings had taken me almost to the front door. So instead of waiting for a maid to answer it, I did. What I saw shocked me.

Daniel Fenton was at my door, his clothes wear ragged and he smelled atrocious. He had bags under his eyes, at least I think they were, they were so dark, he almost looked like he had two black eyes.

"Vlad, Vlad Help me, I can't do it anymore, He won't shut up, I think I am going crazy, help me" he all but screamed at me before passing out on my doorstep.

I looked at him again, slowly coming out of my daze. Just as I had feared, he was going through exactly what I went through. When I told him no one would be able to understand him, except me, I had meant it.

I slowly bent down and picked him up carrying him bridal style to one of the many guest rooms I had. Laying him on the bed, I sighed. "Daniel, my poor boy, what demons have you been fighting with?"

**A/N: ok so I don't so much like the song I picked for this, and I know I left out a lot of lines, but eh, I did my best. I do however love the ending to this, but please, give me your reviews, I would appreciate any and all!**


End file.
